A Monsters Jealousy
by Caillen Shadow
Summary: What happened after the Martin Mystery 'Its Alive' episodes.
1. The Skills of Monsters

A Monsters Jealousy

Last time on Martin Mystery. "Wow, the ultimate creature" Martin said as he sat down on a piece of ruble. "Ya and we totally beet it, together" Diana replied as she knelt down and started licking herself like so kind of green cat. "Though your still sort of a ultimate creature yourself" he exclaimed, diverting his eyes. Diana jumped when she realized what she was doing "Eu grouse, OK first priority getting me back to normal".

"So MOM have you found a way to turn me back to normal" Diana pleaded still looking as green as ever. "Yes and a way to fix that poor evaluation of yours." "Really how?" MOM pulls out a pair of tweezers with something small on the end. "Do you remember that chip we designed for Billy so he couldn't transform?" "ya what about it" Diana replied a little confused. "We modified it so that when given to you, it will not only turn you back to normal, but allow you to change back and forth from human to creature."

The room went silent, you could hear the gears turning in Diana's head, trying to way out the pros and cons of becoming (regardless of her hatred of comic books) a super hero. As if MOM could read her mind she pushed a button on her desk "The device is controlled by this watch" and at the word watch a small platform raised out of MOM's desk, with a watch that was similar to Martins U-watch but sleeker and much more feminine. "Every time you want to transform you just need to press this button." MOM pointed to one of the larger buttons on the watch. "So what do you think" Diana was still O struck at everything MOM had said she almost didn't notice her jay hanging in shock. But then she gathered her self and began to think if she took MOM's offer she would become a greater agent then Martin, and anyways she did find her new ability's helped when she was fighting Octavia. "All right" Diana stands up looking as dedicated as ever "Ill do it, for the Center" Diana's tail still waging behind her. "good" MOM replied dropping the chip into a solution and then sucking it up in a syringe. "This shouldn't hurt a bit" sticking the syringe into Diana's left arm. "Ouch" Diana cringed. But then she started to feel strange, her skin slowly faded from lizard scale green to her normal fleshy white. Her tail began to shrink too, smaller, and smaller, until it was gone. While Diana admired her ones again normal body MOM fitted the watch to her wrist. "Just remember a push of this button will change you from human to creature and back again, understand" MOM said with a stern look on her face. "Absolutely" Diana replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. MOM smiled as Diana's checks turned red from embarrassment. "Oh and one more thing keep this a secret from Martin, you know how he can brake practically anything." "Shore thing MOM" Diana said as she turned and strutted out of MOM's office feeling more existed than she'd felt in years.

The next week started like any other. Diana went to her classes and like every other day, did better than average. But this time when Martin tried to bug her or set her off with his eccentric plans to get girls attention. Diana just shrugged him off. This didn't sit well with Martin "Diana what's gotten into you, your not your everyday up tight perfect self" Martin asked on the way to their next class. "Nothing Martin, I'm feeling better than ever." Before Martin could continue, his watch started ringing. "The Center" Martin exclaimed "Finally" Diana muttered under her breath so no one could hear. Martin held his watch up to his eye and saw one of the panels in the wall, glowing, he lowered the watch, to find Diana half way through the portal already. "Are you coming" Diana asked. After Martin had finished reeling his jaw off the ground, he followed.

"Hey Java where've you bin all day" Martin asked as Java walked on to the moving platform to join them. "Java, got stuck cleaning sports locker room." He said with a look of discussed on his face. "Uh, smells like T-Rex poop" He exclaimed holding his nose. At the words T-Rex poop, a chill went down both Martins and Diana's spines. "Hi guys" Billy greeted as he came floating in on his hover chair. "Hi Billy" everyone exclaimed. After Martin and Billy exchanged their signature hand shake. They all rose in to MOM's office. "So what's our assignment today MOM" Marin asked. "Shhhh" MOM exclaimed. "MOM what's that" Diana asked, pointing to the creature sitting across from MOM that she seemed to be playing chess with. "Its a species we have just discovered, its a cross between a yeti and a mountain gorilla, its intelligence is quite close to a humans, and its also a quite experienced chess player, but their extremely easy to spoke." MOM whispered. "Wow, an actual yeti hybrid" Martin exclaimed with a bolt of excitement. Luckily Java grabbed him before Martin tried to get a better look. "Your mission is to investigate some sittings in the southern rain forest" MOM replied. That's when Java lost his grip letting Martin run right up to MOM "I bet its those swamp people I've been reading about in Monsters Monthly" he explained, leaning a little to fare over the table, causing one of the chess pieces to tip over and fall off the table. MOM inhaled deeply as the piece hit the ground. At that instant the yeti jumped up flipped the table and howled as loud as it could. The yeti then went silent as a tranquilizer dart sunk deep into the back of its neck. After about seven guards hauled it away, MOM's head looked like it was about to explode on Martin. "This way guys" Billy said hastily opening a portal. Before MOM could say anything, Martin bolted through, followed by Java. But before Diana could step through the portal, MOM gave her a stern look and tapped her wrist. Diana nodded and left to join her brother and the cave man.

After trigging through the forest for what felt like hours the group came to a dead end. "So maybe all those sightings were faked." Martin said. "That's a first Martin Mystery is thinking of a logical explanation." Diana smirked. "I'm not saying that…." But before Martin could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a loud rumble noise and then silence. "Maybe it was just an elephant." Diana insisted. But then they all froze for about ten meters away stood a huge creature on two legs and covered in feathers. The thing cocked its head, gave them all a quick glance, roared and ran away. "After it!" Java yelled. In a dead sprint they ran after it. Eventually they came to a deep cave "it must be in there" Diana stated. Martin activated the light on his U-watch and they entered the cave.

After an hour they came to a huge cavern and in the middle lay the beast. It was like a giant bird, beak and all. "Everyone be really quiet" Martin whispered, but as he turned around he tripped on an exposed tree root and fell flat on his face "Ohh". At that the bird got up and roared again, and began to charge. Diana gave a quick leap to dodge the creatures attack. And then like it was choreographed the light in Martins U-watch went out. The cave was reduced to pitch darkness. Diana then took her chance and hit the button on her watch.

Diana suddenly felt that same strange felling she had felt in MOM's office a week ago. But everything happened in reveres her skin, her eyes, her tail, all returned to its creature form. Suddenly everything in the cave became clear and visible, she had night vision. She could see the bird creature shaking itself off after hitting the cave wall after missing her. She could see Martin still on the floor were he had tripped. Java was still standing were she had left him, for to him it was still pitch black. Diana then turned around to see the creature staring right at her, it must have night vision too, Diana thought to her self. It slowly walked closer and closer to her till their noses were almost touching. Diana continued to stare at it, wondering what it was planning to do. But as she looked deeper and deeper into its eyes she saw something else a sense of sadness and loneliness. Diana slowly reached out her hand, and like a scared kitten it took a step or two back, and then came to rest its beak on Diana's palm. She slowly coaxed it into lying down, and it fell asleep. Diana then pressed the button one watch again and slowly turned back into her regular self. She then walked over to where Martin lay and shuck him back to consciousness. He then got up and hastily turned his light back on. "What happened?" Java exclaimed "Diana did you do that?" Martin asked pointing to the sleeping creature on the other side of the cave. "Maybe. I guess I might be a better agent then you first thought, Martin" Diana replied looking quite proud of her self.


	2. No Other Option

**Chapter 2:**

"Don't hurt it, it didn't mean any harm" Diana yelled to the helicopter as it lifted the giant bird creature in a net in to the air. "Don't worry miss we'll take good care of it." The Center agent yelled while hanging out of the helicopter door as it flew away. "Good work agents" MOM exclaimed with her usual blank smile on her face. "Oh, you know all in a day's work, I told you I could handle it." Martin gloated with his hands behind his head. "But Martin didn't do anything. Diana did all the work." Java said looking confused at Martins statement. Martin almost fell over. "Is that so" MOM asked with an obviously faked look of surprise on her face. "Oh stop, it was nothing" Diana said as her cheeks turned red.

Later back at school, Diana was talking with Jenny in the cafeteria, while Martin and Billy were talking out side in the school's front court yard. "I'm telling you Billy I'm not making this up" Martin insisted as Billy denied his Martins claims of how Diana must be, in some way, cheating at being an agent. "You weren't there Billy, I mean the lights went out, and the next thing I knew Diana had caught the creature." Martin persuaded. "I'm sorry Martin but I just don't see how Diana could have cheated, I mean she caught a twenty feet high three ton monster. How do you cheat at that?" Billy questioned, looking a little confused. "I don't know, but some how she did and I'm going to find out how, if its the last thing I do." Martin vowed. "OK Martin, but I'm telling you, you won't like what you find." On their way back inside they hear a familiar sound. And Martin takes a quick glance at his watch.

After fetching Java and Diana the two teenagers, the cave man, and the disguised alien, walk through a near by tree. "So what is it this time MOM?" Diana being the first to ask. "There have been some mysterious disappearances in a small Mexican town. I want you to take a look at it." MOM explained wasting no time to open the portal.

"Well this can't be right." Diana exclaimed, after they all stepped in to town. "This place looks like it been deserted for years, MOM must of sent us to the wrong place." Diana said, looking around. "The U-watch says its the right place." Martin said while reading the hologram protruding from his watch. "Maybe everyone leave?" Java asked. "Ya, maybe everyone got scared and skipped town." Diana agreed. "Maybe. Lets split up and search for clues." Martin yelled to the others.

They walked down one of the main streets until they got to a crossing were two car lay in the centre of the intersection mangled in what looked like the remains of a car accident. "No one here" Java exclaimed removing his head from one of the car windows. Martin then walked around to check the other car. "I found something." Martin yelled, as he beckoned for the others to join him.

Martin raises his hand from the car, and Diana gets out a quiet squeal. For that was always her reaction when it came to Martins obsession with goo. "U-watch activated, slime scan selected." said the familiar robotic feminine voice that in-bodied Martins U-watch. "Lets see what we have here." Martin said as he took a swab of the greenish brownish substance. "Analyzing, combination of decomposing human tissue and radioactive material." "Did it just say rotten human flesh?" Diana squealed. "No way, it's like the radioactive flesh eaters from alpha nine." Martin said holding up one of his many comic books. "Oh Martin" Diana sighed. "Why do you always have to jump to the most extreme and ridicules conclusions." Diana raved. "Do you ever stop to think it could be a simple explanation, like." "**ZOMBIES**" Java screamed.

In all directions the streets were filled with moaning, stumbling zombies all with their mouths gaping open, and arms out stretched. "Get behind us" Martin said to Diana as him and Java prepared to protect her. "U-watch activated, X-Rod selected." "Java aim for their heads" Martin yelled over the defining moan of the on coming hoard. "Java behind you"Diana yelled. At that Java spun around and with one swing the zombies head came flying off. But they just kept coming. They eventually backed them selves in to a ally way, but the zombies kept coming "Damn this isn't enough," Diana whispered to her self, as Martin and Java continued to fend them off. "Well they were bound to find out eventually." Diana then pushed her way through Java and Martin to face and on coming undead, and raised her hand to her watch. "Diana what are you doing, get behind us." Martin yelled. But before he could pull her back she slammed her hand on to her watch, suddenly a flash of light emanated from the watch, as the light died down. Martin couldn't believe what he saw, Diana stood in front of him in her monster form!

"Stay behind me, ok." Diana shouted as Martin and Java lifted their jaws off the ground. "What the hell is going on." Martin said sounding a little shocked and also annoyed. "I can't explain now" Diana said as she took out another zombie with her tale. As she continued to talk out zombie after zombie, she started looking around frantically for a way out.

Then she found one, she spun around and with a huge leap landed on the wall and started scaling it. Ones she got to the top Diana turned around and reached her hand out to Martin and Java. "Come on I'll pule you up." Diana yelled from the ledge. "Are you kidding, there's no way you could lift me up there let alone Java." Martin complained. "Just watch me." Diana scowled from her perch. So without warning Diana reached down and grabbed the back collar of Martins shirt and haled him up with one hand. Then with the other she grabbed by his outstretched hand and pulled him up with similar ease. "Diana how you get so strong?" Java asked as he coot his breath on the roof top. "It's probably the mutation, it's giving me a lot of ability's." Diana bragged. "Ya about that you have some explaining to do." Martin said with a angry look on his face. "Leave that to me." MOM exclaimed from behind them as she walked out of a portal. "You kids better get back to the Center, I'll explain everything there." MOM said as she motioned towards the portal. "But what about the zombies?" Diana said with a look of concern. "Don't wary we're already setting up a perimeter to seal off the town, now come on we have to go." MOM said as she rushed them through the portal.


	3. The Truth & A Promise

**Sorry I left everyone hanging for so long but chapter 3 is finally here.**

**Chapter 3:**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Martin cursed while in MOM's office. "Martin please I can explain." Diana pleaded. "And exactly how are you planning to do that, to explain that for a while now you have gone behind my back and turned your self into a creature." Martin yelled. "I had no choice but to go behind your back." Diana explained. "Oh so you had to keep it from me to go and turn your self in to a MONSTER!" At the word monster everyone in the room gasped with shock, even Martin.

"You think I'm a monster?" Diana said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Diana, I didn't mean it like that." Martin apologized. "I made this choose because I never wanted to be living in your shadow again. And at leased I can accepted my self as what I am, which is less then what I can say for you. You may talk like you thing monsters are the coolest things in the world, but when it comes down to understanding them your no better then Octavia." Diana sobbed as she ran out of the room. "Diana wait." Martin said as she descended down the elevator.

"Diana, Diana," Martin yelled as he walked through the containment cell hallway. As he walked down the hall he watched the creatures in the cells, some of them he recognized, others not so much. "Diana, MOM said she was around here." Martin said just as he began to hear sobbing coming from around the corner.

As he poked his head around the corner he saw Diana in her creature form with tiers still running down her face. She was standing in front of the cell of the bird creature they had caught. Its beak poking through the bars as Diana stroked it, the gigantic bird cooing like a pigeon.

"What do you want?" Diana said. Obviously with her heightened senses, even Martin couldn't sneak up on her. "Diana I just wanted to talk." Martin pleaded. "About what, how I'm a monster" Diana sobbed, the bird nestling its beak against Diana's cheek. "I've realized something about these creatures after I became one my self." Diana said as she continued to stroke the giant beak. "Most of the creatures we capture aren't monsters but simply animals in nature that humans just can't accept as natural. So they think of them as monsters that should be exterminated. But these creatures were never meant to be monsters." Diana said turning to face Martin. "But the more one is treated like a monster the more they become one." Diana said looking Martin straight in the eye.

"Diana please, I didn't know what I was saying" Martin said as Diana walked by him. "No you didn't, but that doesn't mean others won't." Diana said as she walked past Martin and back down the hallway.

Over the next week or two Diana didn't speak a word to Martin. Even during missions she stayed silent towards him. And this just kept making Martin more and more depressed. "I can't take it anymore Billy it just keeps eating away at me, she's never going to talk to me again." Martin said siting on a park bench with Billy sitting next to him in his exo-suit. "I don't blame her Martin, you called her a monster. That's like you comparing me to 'Predator'." Billy replied. "I mean I've only seen her ones or twice this week, I wonder what she's up to."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The guard asked as he led Diana down the prison hallway. "Yes, I'm sure." Diana replied as they arrived at the visiting room door. "OK they're ready for you, just hit the button on the desk if anything goes wrong." The guard said as he opened the door for her. The room was a plain grey, split in half by a wall of bullet prof glass, and a small table in the middle with a big red button on it. "I'll be fine thanks" Diana said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "Out of all the people I was expecting a visit from you were definitely the last one on my list" Diana heard as she walked towards the table. "Well to be perfectly honest I didn't think I'd want to come her." Diana said as she leaned in to the glass. "Octavia Paine."

"So I'm guessing your not here to tell me they're moving me to a regular prison." Octavia hissed as she passed back and forth across the room. "No it's much more fitting you are here at the Centre where MOM can keep an eye on you." Diana replied as she removed her gloves and set them on the table. "So why are you here?" Octavia asked. "Surprisingly enough I'm here to thank you." Diana smirked. "Thank me, why?" Octavia scoffed, with a expression of disbelief on her face. "For opening my eyes, Because if it wasn't for what you did to me, I never would have gained this new understanding of the creatures we catch." Diana explained. "Really and how did you come across this understanding?" Octavia asked. "Simple, I became one." Diana said as she transformed. This caused Octavia to take a few steps back. "So thank you, and if you do plan on escaping just remember it won't be MOM you'll need to worry about." Diana said as she walked out the door. "It's me."

**I'm Having a little writers block could everyone help give me ideas in the reviews.**

**It would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
